


Dream SMP Groupchat

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bunch of idiots, Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, I made this at like 3am while binge watching Bojack Horseman, Idiots in Love, Just a bunch of fools doing fool shit, M/M, Multi, Texting, This isn’t shipping the real people because that’s gross, i don’t know what tags to use for this, its a groupchat fic with the Dream Smp what more can I say?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the Dream SMP weirdos in collage in a groupchatWhat more can I say?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

4:30am

Dream added George to the groupchat

Dream added SapNap to the groupchat

Dream added BBH to the groupchat 

Dream: Hey do any of you know how to write a 10 000 word essay in 2 hours?

Dream: It's due at 6:30 please help

George: Did you wait until just now to do it?

Dream: I forgot

Dream: I hate it here

SapNap: This sounds like a you problem

Dream: HEY-

Dream: ITS 4AM AND IM HAVING A CRISIS PLEASE

SapNap: SUFFER BITCH AGAHAHAAHAHH

BBH: Is this for Psychology Dream? I have a friend in the same class, he might be able to help you if he's awake :)

Dream: OMFG YES PLEASE GET THEM TO SAVE MY ASS

BBH added Wilbur to the groupchat 

BBH: Hi Wilbur! My friend Dream here is in the same class as you and needs some help with his essay, did you finish yours? :)

Wilbur: Yeah I did but who are half the people in this groupchat?

Dream: I'm Dream and I need help with that essay due in 2 hours

George: I'm George :))

SapNap: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy I'm SapNap B)

Wilbur: Well hello everyone, so Dream how much do you have done?

Dream: Absolutely nothing, I just remembered it existed

Wilbur: Well shit

Wilbur: Let me send you what I did and you can just edit it to sound like your writing

Dream: You're literally a life saver thank you so much 

Wilbur: No problem, anyone else need anything at 4am because it seems like everyone is up at this ungodly hour

SapNap: Pancakes, that's all I want in this mortal world

George: Ugh now I want pancakes, what have you done SapNap

BBH: Pancakes would be so good right now :)

Wilbur: Now I want pancakes tooooo

Dream: Wait once I finish rewriting Wilbur the lifesavers work we should go get pancakes, I'll be paying for Wilbur for his chivalry of helping me in my time of need

Wilbur: Woah thanks! As a broke college student this is a true pleasure 

SapNap: You're paying for the guy you just met and not your best friends you woke up at 4am?? Betrayed

Dream: Well you didn't help me with my essay sooooooooooooo eat shit and die

George: BSVAHDHAHAHAHHA

SapNap: WE'RE SQUARING UP WHEN WE GET PANCAKES

Dream: YEAH LETS GO

Dream: Also I'll be paying for BBH too because he brought Wilbur here

BBH: Thanks Dream!! :)

Dream: No problem Bad :))

George: How long does it take you to cheat Dream I'm hungry

5:45

Dream: Just turned it in let’s get foooooood

SapNap: YES OMFG I WAS LITERALLY DYING OF PANCAKE DEPRIVATION 

Dream: IF YOU WERE THAT BAD YOU COULD HAVE JUST MADE YOUR OWN 

Wilbur: The girls are fightinggggg :0

Wilbur: Anyways where are the best pancakes, I’m very excited to get my reward for helping you pass

George: There’s a good place a few streets down from campus :)

SapNap: We should meet up at the statue of the ugly guy who made this school

Dream: Alright, see you fools there :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry it’s not very good but writing is hard rippppp  
> Also sorry if updates are shitty but I suck at writing for long periods of time


	2. Chapter 2

7:30pm

SapNap: Our names aren’t swag enough on here, we need better

BBH: What should we change them to? What defines a name as more swag? 

SapNap: Let me show you 

SapNap changed BBH’s name to HaloMan  
SapNap Changed Dream’s name to DreamyBoy  
SapNap changed George’s name to Gogy  
SapNap changed Wilbur’s name to WeeWillyWinkie  
SapNap changed SapNap’s name to CoolestGuyEver

CoolestGuyEver: See? Aren’t those fantastic? Very swaggy? Very sweeeeeet??

HaloMan: I guess so haha

DreamyBoy: Oh wow thanks Sap I am very dreamy ;)))

CoolestGuyEver: Yes you are bestie ;))))

Gogy: SapNap stop trying to steal my bestie please

CoolestGuyEver: Boyfriend*

CoolestGuyEver: I’m trying to steal your boyfriend Gogy

DreamyBoy: Yeah Gogy he’s trying to steal your boyfriend

HaloMan: Wait Dream, are you and George actually dating now? Congrats if you are! 

Gogy: Bshabsusbsia no Bad

HaloMan: Ah sorry for asking you guys 

DreamyBoy: I wish :,(

Gogy: Dream I- 

DreamyBoy: Kidding ahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahaahhaahhahahahaahhaahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahaha

CoolestGuyEver: You’re not kidding but moving on, would you guys be ok with me adding Karl into our secret club we have here?

CoolestGuyEver: He told me to tell you that he wants to be in the cool kids club

Gogy: Yessss add Karl

CoolestGuyEver added Karl Jacobs to the groupchat 

Karl Jacobs: Yes I’m with the cool people now :D

Karl Jacobs: Thanks for letting me join! :3

Gogy: Welcome to the party Karl!

WeeWillyWinkie: Hey if we’re adding people could I add my brothers? Tommy is demanding to meet my new friends so he wants to be part of this

WeeWillyWinkie: I’m sorry if he’s weird but he’s threatening to kill me

DreamyBoy: Depends on how old they are, if they’re like 7 then no

WeeWillyWinkie: Tommy and Tubbo are 16 and Techno is 18 so they should be ok

DreamyBoy: Bring in the children

WeeWillyWinkie added Tommy to the groupchat 

WeeWillyWinkie added Tubbo to the groupchat

WeeWillyWinkie added Technoblade to the groupchat 

Tommy: AHAHDBHS YES WE’RE IN TUBBO WE GET TO SEE WILBUR’S NONEXISTENT FRIENDS

HaloMan: We definitely exist :)

Tommy: HELLO HALOMAN IM TOMMY, I DON’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY EXIST

DreamyBoy: Hello child #1

Tubbo: Hello Wilbur’s friends! My name is Tubbo :)

Karl Jacobs: Hi Tubbo! I’m Karl and I’m new here too :D

DreamyBoy: Hello child #2

Tommy: TECHNO SAY HELLO TO THESE STRANGERS

Technoblade: Hello I guess

DreamyBoy: Hello child #3

Gogy: Hello little brothers, nice to meet you :)

Tommy changed Tommy’s name to Tommyinnit

Tommyinnit changed Tubbo’s name to BeeBoy

Tommyinnit: I WOULD CHANGE YOUR NAME TECHNO BUT I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING GOOD :)

CoolestGuyEver: LOVE THE CONSTANT CAP LOCKS MR.TOMMYINNIT

Tommyinnit: THANK YOU MR. COOLESTGUYEVER 

CoolestGuyEver: WILBUR I LIKE YOUR BROTHER HES VERY SWAG

Tommyinnit: YESSSSS COOLESTGUYEVER THINKS IM SWAG 

DreamyBoy: You’re clearly winning in life Child #1

Tommyinnit: I AM LIVING THE DREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys Tommy, Tubbo, Techno and Karl have arrived :)


	3. Chapter 3

12:30am

Gogy added Quackity to the groupchat

Quackity: HOLAAAAA

Quackity: WHAT'S UP MY FRIENDS

Quackity: Thanks for adding me George, you're a real babe ;))

DreamyBoy: Not another person trying to steal my bestie :/

Quackity: Well he's too sexy to be your bestie 

Quackity: He's mine now *bites lip sexually*

Gogy: Why are you like this sbsbshbs 

DreamyBoy: Don't you literally have a boyfriend?

Quackity: Yes but he doesn't matter when I have George's fat ass ;)))))

DreamyBoy added JSchlatt to the groupchat 

JSchlatt: Flatty Patty

Quackity: NO

Quackity: I HAVE THE FATTEST ASS OF THIS CENTURY SHUT YOUR PRETTY FACE

JSchlatt: SAY I HAVE A FATTER ASS THAN GEORGE AND ILL TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID

DreamyBoy: Don't take it back Quackity, George has the fatter ass

JSchlatt: Stay out of this Dream, I will shoot you

DreamyBoy: You can't kill me I'm immortal 

JShclatt: Aight bet

Quackity: THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER I HAVE A FAT ASS

WeeWillyWinkie: What the fuck did I wake up to?

Quackity: Hey you, do I have a fat ass?

WeeWillyWinkie: I've never met you before in my life but sure whatever 

DreamyBoy: 1. Wilbur's opinion means nothing here, George's ass is fatter 2. Is Schlatt coming to kill me? 

DreamyBoy: He stopped responding and I'm concerned 

WeeWillyWinkie: One time he showed up at my house in a snow storm to punch me because I called him a pissbaby

WeeWillyWinkie: So it wouldn't surprise me

Quackity: I hope he shows up, then you'll understand that if you say my ass isn't fat you die

DreamyBoy: That's not even why he threatened to kill me-

Quackity: Same difference, doesn't matter

CoolestGuyEver: Dream why is Schlatt outside our apartment building? 

DreamyBoy: HES WHAT

Quackity: HAHSBDAUHAHAHHAAH

Quackity: GET GOT BITCH

DreamyBoy: *sent an image* 

DreamyBoy: HES JUST STANDING THERE IN THE PARKING LOT STARING AT ME IM SO SCARED

DreamyBoy: HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE IVE MET HIM LIKE TWICE

JSchaltt: Let’s have a civil conversation 

JSchlatt: Just me, you and my gun

Quackity: GET HIS ASS BABYYYY

DreamyBoy: I WILL LITERALLY CALL MY POLICE PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE

JSchlatt: I THOUGHT YOU WERE IMMORTAL HUH??? TIME TO DIE

CoolestGuyEver: Please don’t kill Dream in our dorm-

CoolestGuyEver: I don’t want to clean my dead roommate/best friend off of the walls

DreamyBoy: THATS WHAT YOU’RE CONCERNED ABOUT???? IM GONNA GET SHOT

DreamyBoy: I LITERALLY HAVE THE POLICE ON SPEED DIAL

JSchlatt: Fine. 

JSchlatt: I’ll leave but watch your back

DreamyBoy: QUACKITY CONTROL YOUR RABID BOYFRIEND

Quackity: Nah he’s hot ;)))

JSchlatt: You’re hotter babe ;))))

Quackity: No u ;)))))) <3

JSchlatt: Maybe you don’t have a flatty patty;)))

Quackity: Omg babyyyyy you’re so romantic  
;)))))) 

CoolestGuyEver: Yuck stop

Quackity: Shut up, you’re just sad you’re single

DreamyBoy: He wouldn’t be single if he just asked out the guy he likes BSBAHBSHSSB

CoolestGuyEver: YOU LITERALLY DON’T GET TO TALK

CoolestGuyEver: TALKING LIKE WE AINT SEEN YOU PINING 

DreamyBoy: SHUT UP UGLH BITCH

CoolestGuyEver: OH AM I UGLH DREAM??? UGGGGLHHHHH

DreamyBoy: IT WAS A TYPO SHUT THE FUCK UP

WeeWillyWinkie: I can’t believe Bad dragged me into this friend group


	4. Chapter 4

6:30am

HaloMan: Oh my gosh the amount of language you all used last night

Gogy: They went crazy last night BBH

Gogy: I had men fighting over me it was exhilarating 

CoolestGuyEver: Gogy gets the bitches

HaloMan: Language :(

Quackity: Bitch Bitch fuck Bitch shit fuck shit Bitch

HaloMan: Aaaaaaaa language! >:(

Quackity: Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fuck bitch fuck shit shit shit shit fuck bitch bitch fuck shit shit fuck bitch

JSchlatt: Bitch bitch bitch fuck fuck shit fuck shit bitch fuck fuck shit

Tommyinnit: FUCK SHIT AHAHAHA

Gogy: Guys please you'll give him a stroke-

HaloMan has left the groupchat

Gogy: Look what you've done, he probably died

Quackity: Rip I guess

Tommyinnit: AHAHA HE GOT SCARED OF BIG BAD SWEAR WORDS

Technoblade: Why are you like this Tommy?

Tommyinnit: OH NOWWWW TECHNO WANTS TO TALK HERE

Technoblade: I'm only speaking because I'm telling you to stop being a weirdo

Technoblade: You just harassed Wilbur's friend out of this groupchat-

Tommyinnit: IT WASNT ALL ME TECHNO

JSchlatt: HEY YEAH IT WASN’T ALL HIM, I WANT SOME CREDIT

Quackity: GIVE MY BABY THE CREDIT HE DESERVES 

Gogy added HaloMan to the groupchat 

Gogy: Everyone apologize to Bad, you're all mean to him 

Tomminnit: IM NOT APOLOGIZING, I APOLOGIZE TO NO ONE

Technoblade: Apologize Tommy

Quackity: Yeah Tommy apologize 

JSchlatt: Apologize Mr. Tommyinnit

HaloMan: George they don't have to apologize, they're just being funny haha

Gogy: No you need an apology, these people are rude >:(

Quackity: I refuse to apologize, I have a mind of my own and apologizing is not on it

Tommyinnit: I DONT APOLOGIZE TO NONSWEARERS 

Technoblade: That’s not even a word Tommy

Tommyinnit: WELL NOW IT IS, I SAY SO

Technoblade: Please just shut up child

JSchlatt: Yeah shut up child

Quackity: Yeah child shut up 

HaloMan: You guys really don’t have to apologize, It doesn’t bother me that badly as long as you don’t spam bad words at me you muffins

BeeBoy: Wilbur you have nice friends :)

WeeWillyWinkie: Don’t lie to yourself Tubbo, only one of them is actually nice to me 

Quackity: That nice one is obviously me ;)

JSchlatt: You’re the one with the nice ass baby, I wouldn’t say you’re the nice friend

Quackity: UM OW 

Quackity: Guess we have to break up :,(

JSchlatt: On my way to your house to beat you up, now that you’re my ex I can finally throw hands and not seem like a piece of shit

Quackity: Wait no babe, it’s a lie and I can’t live without your fat ass

JSchlatt: Omg baby- you’re so sweet to me ;))

WeeWillyWinkie: Please stop this in front of my brothers

Technoblade: I think I threw up in my mouth a little 

Tommyinnit: GET THEM TO STOP THIS MADNESS

Gogy: Stop being fruity in the group chat, DMs exist

CoolestGuyEver: Stop Schlatt And Quackity From Being Gay On Main 2021

JSchlatt: You’re all just jealous that I have the hottest boyfriend and my relationship is better than all you singles

CoolestGuyEver : No one wants what you have Schlatt

WeeWillyWinkie: If that’s a relationship I’ll just stay single thank you very much

Quackity: Shut up British man

JSchlatt: Get em babe ;)))

Tommyinnit: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE BRITISH LITTLE MAN???

Quackity: Wha are you tawkin abowt Tommyinnit? Want some tea??

Tommyinnit: I WILL EAT YOUR FINGERS BIG Q

Quackity: EAT MY FINGERS??????

Quackity: IS THAT SOME BRITISH THING??????

Technoblade: Please stop harassing Tommy, he’s screaming at us about how much he hates you

Quackity: I’m glad the little British boy hates me :)

BeeBoy: Hello Quackity, Tommy is currently threatening your life, sorry he’s weird :[

Tommyinnit: STOP SPEAKING TO THE ENEMY TUBBO

Tommyinnit: WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU IF I CANT EVEN TRUST YOU

BeeBoy: Well I’m sorry for being a polite person Tommy! 

BeeBoy: Also why are you texting me? You’re literally sitting in the corner of my room glaring at Quackity’s texts

Quackity: I’m so happy I’ve bothered him this much :))


	5. Chapter 5

9:30pm

CoolestGuyEver: Help

CoolestGuyEver: Someone come save me please

CoolestGuyEver: Dream is out for blood

CoolestGuyEver: He's gonna kill me please 

CoolestGuyEver: Please he's chasing me around our apartment trying to murder me

Gogy: What happened??

CoolestGuyEver: I ate his leftovers from the fridge

CoolestGuyEver: I didn't know they were his-

DreamyBoy: HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW WE'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT LIVE HERE?????

DreamyBoy: UNLOCK THE BATHROOM DOOR SAPNAP I WILL KILL YOU

CoolestGuyEver: HES ABOUT TO JACK TORRANCE THE DOOR DOWN HEELLLLPPPPP

Gogy: You monster.

Gogy: I'm not saving you, you ate his leftovers

CoolestGuyEver: I GENUINELY DIDNT KNOW THEY WERE HIS

DreamyBoy: I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE???? DOES SOMEONE ELSE LIVE HERE AND I DONT KNOW?????

CoolestGuyEver: DREAM PLEASE HAVE MERCY

Gogy: Just threaten to call the cops, worked on Schlatt 

CoolestGuyEver: I CANT CALL 911 ON MY ROOMATE HOW AM I GONNA PAY RENT ALONE???

Karl Jacobs: Dream calm down, maybe he genuinely didn't know they were yours

DreamyBoy: YOU'RE ONLY SIDING WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM

DreamyBoy: HES EVIL KARL RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN

Gogy: I agree with Dream, SapNap is not worth it

CoolestGuyEver: Ouch some friends-

CoolestGuyEver: AAAAADNNSJSNS

CoolestGuyEver: DREAM IS LITERALLY THROWING HIMSELF INTO THE DOOR LIKE HANNIBAL TRYING TO GET TO JACK

CoolestGuyEver: GEORGE SHOW UP TO BE WILL PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS

Gogy: And get stabbed in the gut??? No thanks

CoolestGuyEver: BSBAJA IF I DIE I WANT KARL TO KNOW THAT IM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND THAT IVE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FOR YEARS

CoolestGuyEver: WAIT I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO JUST GEORGE

CoolestGuyEver: No one saw anything 

SapNap left the groupchat 

Karl Jacobs: SapNap??

Private Messages:  
SapNap, Karl Jacobs

Karl Jacobs: Sap??

SapNap: You didn't read anything 

SapNap: You are suddenly blind

SapNap: Hit with a random wave of amnesia 

Karl Jacobs: So you like me?

SapNap: Liking people?? What's that

Karl Jacobs: Well then would you like to go on a date this Friday?

SapNap: Wait huh-

Karl Jacobs: I actually like you a lot too, I have for awhile

SapNap: I'm not dreaming am I?? Dream isn't making you do this to cause me serious pain?

Karl Jacobs: Hsbshaba no SapNap Dream didn't put me up to this :]

SapNap: Well in that case sure, I'd love to go on a date with you :)

SapNap: This was a lovely chat but I have to go back to defending myself against Dream


	6. Chapter 6

8:45am

Gogy added CoolestGuyEver to the groupchat 

Gogy: Adding SapNap back because he’s the funniest friend we have

Gogy: We’d probably all die of boredom without him

CoolestGuyEver: I am the funny friend, thank you George

Tommyinnit: IM CLEARLY THE FUNNIEST PERSON HERE BIG MAN

CoolestGuyEver: HSBAHB WHO LIED TO YOU TOMMY

CoolestGuyEver: IM THE FUNNY FRIEND HERERERERERERERE

Tommyinnit: JUST BECAUSE GOGY THINKS YOURE FUNNY DOESNT MEAN EVERYONE ELSE DOES

Gogy: He is our funny friend tho Tommy I’m sorry-

Quackity: I’m the funny friend fuck both of you

Tommyinnit: BSHAJA BIG Q IS NOT AS FUNNY AS ME OR SAPNAP

CoolestGuyEver: BHAHAHAHHSHSHAHAHA

Quackity: OUCH YOU PEOPLE JUST DONT HAVE TASTE IN HUMOR

Technoblade: I have to agree that SapNap is the funny friend 

CoolestGuyEver: HA I WIN

Tommyinnit: SOME BROTHER YOU ARE TECHNO

Tommyinnit: AND THATS ONE VOTE WE NEED MORE OPINIONS 

DreamyBoy: As much as I resent him for eating my food, it’s SapNap

Karl Jacobs: SapNap, you are very wonderful and hilarious, but Quackity is my best friend and I have to say that he is the funny friend 

Quackity: AGAHHAHA SAPNAP YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND THINKS IM FUNNIER

CoolestGuyEver: KARL IM HEARTBROKEN

Karl Jacobs: I’m sorry :-[

Quackity: DONT BE SORRY YOURE RIGHT KARL

Tommyinnit: I FEEL LEFT OUT WHO THINKS IM THE FUNNY FRIEND

BeeBoy: I do Tommy, don’t worry :)

Tommyinnit: YESSSSS THANK YOU TUBBO

Quackity: HES YOUR BROTHER HIS OPINION DOESNT COUNT

Tommyinnit: USHDBSHHA WHY DOES KARL’S OPINION COUNT THEN???? HES YOUR BEST FRIEND

Quackity: YEAH BUT HE DOESNT LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH ME EVERYDAY

Quackity: WHERES SCHLATT I NEED HIS SUPPORT HERE

JSchlatt: Flatty patty 

Quackity: NO.

Quackity: PLEASE SAY IM FUNNY

JSchlatt: Flatty patty

Quackity: PLEASE ILL CRY-

HaloMan: Can we all stop fighting folks? 

HaloMan: All 3 of you are very funny in your own ways :)

Gogy: I’m with Bad (even if SapNap is the funny friend) this madness needs to stop

HaloMan: Thanks for agreeing George :)

WeeWillyWinkie: Hey off topic but does anyone want to go to the library and help me find some books I need for my English class?

DreamyBoy: Wait hold on is something due again?

WeeWillyWinkie: It’s not due for like 3 weeks so it’s fine

DreamyBoy: Alright yeah I’ll be coming, I’ll need whatever books you’re getting-

Gogy: I’ll come too, see if they have any cool comic books there :))

Tommyinnit: THEY HAVE THE BEST COMICS IM COMING TOO

BeeBoy: If Tommy’s going Ill tag along too :)))

HaloMan: I need some books for something in History so I’ll come, maybe we could all get coffee or tea or something afterwards :)

Gogy: Yesssss let’s do that :))

DreamyBoy: Welp I’ll meet you folks down there

Tommyinnit: YUP YUP :))


	7. Chapter 7

2:30pm

DreamyBoy added Fundy to the groupchat 

DreamyBoy: Welcome to the groupchat Fundy :)

Gogy: This is a hell hole why would you force him to experience this?

DreamyBoy: Idk I think he’s cool enough to handle the fires of hell 

Fundy: Hsahbsysbau thanks Dream :-)

DreamyBoy: No problem Fundy :)))

CoolestGuyEver: Woah is Dream actually being nice to someone-

Fundy: Is Dream not nice to you people hsbshsbsjs :0

CoolestGuyEver: Nah Dream is a bitttttch

DreamyBoy: OH LOOK WHOS TALKING SAPNAP

Fundy: Franky I can’t wait to see Dream be a mean person

Gogy: Dream’s not even this nice to me

DreamyBoy: You’re my best friend George, best friends are jokingly mean to each other that’s how it works 

Gogy: Ah ok

CoolestGuyEver: George are your feelings hurt-

Gogy: Jsbahbshabahq no :]

Private Messages:  
SapNap and George 

George: Yes my feelings are hurt send help-

SapNap: It’s just Dream being Dream why are you hurt?

George: He’s just being so nice to Fundy, I know Dream and I friend fight a lot and he is nice to me but idk I just feel blah

SapNap: Dude

SapNap: Do you like Dream?

George: Of course I like him, he’s my best friend 

SapNap: No no no, do you have feelings for him? 

George: Oh 

George: Well oh no 

SapNap: George? Are you ok?

George: Um idk

SapNap: How long have you felt this way about him?

SapNap: I sound like a therapist-

George: You do sound like a therapist shbsysbsus and idk but it’s been a long time

George: Is all this gonna make Dream and I’s friendship weird? What if he finds out and doesn’t want to be my friend anymore

SapNap: Dream wouldn’t stop hanging out with you because of that

SapNap: And if he did he’s a piece of shit

SapNap: But on a more positive note, Dream definitely likes you back

George: Bsahbauabau wait really??

SapNap: You really are oblivious 

SapNap: Do you see the way he acts around you??? That man is in loOoOoOoOove

SapNap: So fact of the matter is, you should ask him out, go get em

SapNap: But please don’t become Schlatt and Quackity, don’t be that gross relationship 

George: I don’t think I have the guts to say half the shit they say in the groupchat but yeah, I might do it :)


	8. Chapter 8

8:30pm

Private Messages:  
Quackity and George

George: Hey Quacks, how did you and Schlatt get together?

Quackity: Why are you asking shawty bae ;)

George: I may have feelings for someone and I'm asking my friends in relationships how to ask people out because I'm small brained 

Quackity: WHO IS IT 

Quackity: TELL ME I GOTTA KNOWWWW

George: Answer my question and maybe I'll tell you-

Quackity: OK YES

Quackity: Story's not that exciting tho, we were at a party and went outside and it was nice and Schlatt asked me on a date, badabing badaboom who do you like?

George: Hsbshbsha you make that sound so simple

Quackity: Like I said, not that extravagant but it was nice :))

Quackity: ANYWAYS WHO IS IT

Quackity: IS IT DREAM??? ITS PROBABALY DREAM

George: I- yeah it is

Quackity: YES YOU TWO WILL BE SO GOOD TOGETHER BBSHABAHDBDJ

Quackity: HE'LL BE YOUR SHAWTY BAE AND NOT ME THO :,((((

George: Thanks Quackity, and isn’t Schlatt your shawty bae-

Quackity: Nah it's always you babyyy ;))))

George: Why are you like this-

Private Messages:  
George and SapNap

George: I'm working up to asking Dream out, where's a good place to take someone on a date shbshsb 

SapNap: Wherever you both like, Karl and I just had a nice movie night and baked cookies on our first date :))

SapNap: And I don't think he'd care where you went, that man is head over heals for you

George: Oh I’ve got it! Thanks SapNap :)))

SapNap: No prob bob, go get your man

Private Messages:  
George and Dream

George: Hey Dream can I talk to you?

Dream: Aaa that sounds serious what’s up

George: Oh don’t worry it’s not scary or anything-

George: But I’ve got a question, do you have feelings for anyone?

Dream: I mean yeah 

George: Is it Fundy?

Dream: Oh my god no, he’s just my friend

George: Who do you like then?

Dream: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can’t tell you

George: Well I like someone too

Dream: Oh

George: And I’m planning on asking them out, how should I go about doing that?

Dream: Ah, just ask them I guess, idk if I’m the guy to go to for relationship advice tho

George: Ok cool, do you want to go on a date with me to the arcade this weekend? 

Dream: Wait hold on what

George: I like you Dream, and I’m sorry if you don’t like me back and this messes up our friendship but I care about you a lot

Dream: George 

Dream: I like you too dude, have for awhile

Dream: I was too scared to ask you out before, I was terrified that you would just turn me down and hate me forever, I felt like such an idiot every time I was around you because all I wanted to do was hold your hand

Dream: So yeah the date this weekend sounds awesome 

George: Oh thank god this went so much better than I was expecting 

George: I was mentally preparing myself for a few days for rejection 

Dream: Hey after the arcade maybe we could get coffee afterwards :))

George: That sounds great Dream :)))


	9. Chapter 9

5:30am

Tommyinnit: WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS GROUPCHAT NOT SINGLE BUT ME

Technoblade: Probably because no one likes you?

Tommyinnit: JSBSUBSUABAHQB

Tommyinnit: IM TELLING DAD

Technoblade: Do it, I have no fear

Fundy: No no I agree with Tommy, everyone else is like married but a few of us

WeeWillyWinkie: This chat has just become a dating website for idiots at this point 

BeeBoy: Well I'm happy for everyone here in relationships :-)

Fundy: You're too kind for this world Tubbo

Tommyinnit: TUBBO THREATENS TO KILL ME ON A DAILY BASIS HE IS NOT KIND FUNDY

BeeBoy: Keep talking bitch boy, see what happens

Tommyinnit: HNDHABAUSBSUBS SEE?? THE SPAWN OF SATAN

Fundy: Hm? I didn’t see anything, Tubbo is a sweet Angel

WeeWillyWinkie: Yeah Tommy, stop making our darling brother look bad

Technoblade: Tubbo is a sweet little bee and you’re a feral dog Tommy, stop framing him

Tommyinnit: HSBHABAUA WHY ARE YOU ALL TURNING ON ME

BeeBoy: They like me better bitch boy, you are nothing compared to me

Fundy: Awwwww Tubbo’s so sweet :))

WeeWillyWinkie: What a little sweetheart 

Technoblade: Such a kinda hearted soul 

Tommyinnit: NBSGABAH PLEASE IM SCARED

HaloMan: Tubbo! I can’t believe you used such language

WeeWillyWinkie: Tubbo?? My dearest little brother?? Using foul language! He would never!!

Technoblade: I cannot believe you’re accusing my sweet boy of swearing

Fundy: Tsk tsk BBH, get a grip my friend

HaloMan: I- did we not all see him threatening Tommy and calling him names?

Tommyinnit: YES THANK YOU BAD

Technoblade: I think you’re just delusional 

Tommyinnit: NO HES NOT PLEASE BELIEVE HIM

HaloMan: Actually maybe I am just delusional Tommy

HaloMan: Buttttttt if you stopped swearing maybe I wouldn’t be 

Tommyinnit: BAD NOOO PLEASE

Karl Jacobs: What’s going on here-

Tommyinnit: THEY’RE ALL CONSPIRING AGAINST ME 

Tommyinnit: KARL PLEASE HELP ME 

Technoblade: Tommy’s just crazy Karl, everything is fine

Tommyinnit: I AM NOT CRAZY BIG MAN

Tommyinnit: ILL STOP SWEARING AROUND YOU BAD I CANT WITH THESE PEOPLE ANYMORE

HaloMan: Alrighty! :)

HaloMan: So Karl, what happened was Tubbo swore at Tommy and then everyone came to Tubbo’s defence and then Tommy was going crazy about it

HaloMan: And now we’re here :))

Karl Jacobs: Ah ok! Thanks for the catchup BBH :-)

BeeBoy: I’m sorry for swearing Bad :,(

HaloMan: It’s ok Tubbo, just don’t do it again you muffin :))


	10. Not an update but please read this

So I’m sure we’ve all heard about all the shitty things Schlatt has been doing. I have never been the biggest supporter of him (because I could tell what he was doing was wrong and that his content was racist before all this came out) but I may take a break from writing this fic or at least not include Schlatt in the chapters.  
The Schlatt I write about is not the real person (I more focus on minecraft Schlatt) but I still don’t feel right writing about a piece of shit like him.   
I won’t be deleting any of the past chapters including him but I just wanted to say my piece

Thanks for understanding folks


End file.
